1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a carpet tile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A carpet tile is produced such that a thermoplastic backing composition is laminated for backing on the back of various kinds of carpet to a specified thickness, a secondary backing fabric is then laminated thereonto, and the laminated fabric is cooled and cut or stamped out as required. Carpet tiles have square, rectangular, rhombic, or even more complicated shapes, and each provides a plate-like carpet having an area roughly in the range of from 0.05 to 2 m.sup.2. These carpet tiles are combined on a floor to provide a carpet without forming any clearance, and they are advantageous over ordinary types of carpets in that by merely fixing them onto a floor there can be formed a carpet easily and in that carpets of various impressions can be obtained by changing the combination of shape and color of carpet tiles.
It is necessary that when laid on a floor these tile carpets should be fixed to the floor tightly enough to prevent them from partially coming off on walking thereon. As means for satisfying this requirement there is known the use of an adhesive or sticking agent, or the use of needles or tacks. These methods, however, are disadvantageous in that their application is troublesome and the replacement of the carpet tiles laid on the floor by such methods takes more time and labor. As an improvement over such methods there is known the method in which a carpet tile itself is made heavier by the application of a backing material so that it has fixativity (laying stability). The backing material is also intended to prevent the constituent threads of a carpet tile from coming off, to make the carpet tile dimensionally stable and to make it cushiony.
Thus, carpet tile backing materials must have a laying stability which allows the backed carpet tile to become stably fixed upon laying on a floor, and they must also satisfy the requirements of backing materials for ordinary type carpets. Moreover, this laying stability is required to be imparted without using expensive materials.